Sanada Yukimura
.gif |missions = ??? |resistances = |weakness = }} Character Directory Entry 1 Unlock: To unlock, complete the mission "????". Sanada Yukimura was a general in Ueda (present—day eastern Nagano prefecture) of Shinano province. Although he went by Yukimura, his real name was Nobushige, and he was also known as Genjiro. His official title was Saemonnosuke. He served under the protection of the Takeda clan until he gained his independence along with his father, Masayuki. Years later, he responded to a call—to—arms from I shida Mitsunari against the Tokugawa, where he held off a massive army led by Tokugawa Hidetada ( leyasu's son) at Ueda Castle, greatly delaying its arrival at Sekigahara. At the time, he was put in the difficult position of fighting against his older brother, Nobuyuki. After the war, he was sent to live in exile on Mt. Kudo (northern Wakayama prefecture), where he tended to the mountain village's fields. There, he made a versatile type of braided cord known as Sanada Himo, which he had Sarutobi Sasuke and his other vassals sell for profit around the land while also gathering information during their travels. Sometime later, when the inscription on a temple bell led to an incident at Osaka Castle, Yukimura escaped from his over 10—year exile and infiltrated the castle. Entry 2 Unlock: To unlock, complete the mission "????". After infiltrating Osaka Castle, Yukimura was told numerous times by Maria to utilize the power of the spirit stones. However, he refused, stating there was no honour in a battle fought by such means. He constructed a fortress known as the Sanada Maru and raised a flag bearing his clan's crest high above it. Leading an elite group of warriors, he fought a heated battle against a much larger Tokugawa army. Surrounded on three sides by an ocean and rivers, Osaka Castle's weak point was its relatively undefended southern side. In order to shore up this weakness, Yukimura constructed the fortress to make the castle nearly impregnable. Osaka Castle and the Sanada Maru were secretly linked together, which made it difficult for the Tokugawa forces to even approach the castle walls. As a result, the efforts of Yukimura and his band of ronin left the Tokugawa with little other choice than to sue for peace. During the battle, Yukimura suffered a life—threatening injury, but was saved by Janomecho, the Guardian Spirit of his father—in—law, Otani Yoshitsugu, which he subsequently inherited. Entry 3 Unlock: To unlock, complete the mission "????". The Sanada clan's crest features six mon coins, which were buried in graves along with the dead. In Japanese Buddhism, the dead used these coins to pay the fare for crossing the river into the afterlife. The custom was created so they would not become lost on their journey. The warriors of the Sanada clan had these coins embroidered on their banners and uniforms to show they were prepared to die for their cause at any time. Entry 4 Unlock: To unlock, complete the mission "????". After having lost his critical strongholds, Yukimura threw caution to the wind and engaged the Tokugawa in a fierce battle. He was able to hold the massive Tokugawa army at bay for some time alongside Coto Matabei and his other officers, but was eventually bested by William, and after finally losing his main camp at Mount Chausu, he acknowledged his defeat. Immediately thereafter, Yukimura learned of Yodogimi's usage of the spirit stones and, believing such dishonourable tactics to be counter to the mission of restoring order to the land, he rushed to the castle tower to try and convince Yodogimi to stop her evil plan. Yukimura joined forces with William, whom he no longer viewed as his enemy. After a heated battle against the nine—tailed fox, an exhausted Yukimura approached the critically wounded Yodogimi, who had returned to her original form, and they both welcomed the end of their mortal lives. After his death, Yukimura's exploits as a feudal lord earned him the title of the Last Great General of the Warring States. Location Behaviour Weak Spot & Tactics Drops *Sanada Crimson Armour *Scion of Virtue's Armour *Last Great General's Armour *Smithing Text: Sanada Crimson Dialogue Category:Bosses Category:Characters